Lovers Saddest tale
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: Katara is 17 and in love. Her lover comes everynight to see her, they talk, they kiss, and slowly, they fall in love. Once in love what do they do once they realize they can't be together in the end? Zutara! Teen! may continue counting on reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Lovers sad Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, but the poem is mine!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat on her bedroll and sighed looking at the sky. She felt so alone out here, Aang and Sokka were in a separate clearing. After she turned 17 it wasn't appropriate to be in the same sleeping vicinity. She scoffed. It wasn't like she was going to rape Aang. She winced and sighed again. She looked up at the stars and smiled slightly. Besides, She didn't want Aang, she already had a lover. Not that her brother would ever know that though.

_She looked at the sky hoping to see his face, but knowing she wouldn't made her heart lose it's pace._

She looked over the moon and over the stars, she started to worry that he wasn't coming tonight, after all it was getting very late and he was usually here by now. She felt her heart clench at the thought that he wouldn't come. After all tonight was the night.

_She looked at the heavens not giving a care, still knowing he wasn't there._

_She wished to the stars for his mouth to be on hers, and for once all her wishes occurred._

Suddenly, Katara felt herself pressed into her bedroll by a hard familiar body. Her lips were crushed under the hot soft lips of her lover. She smiled and kissed back, her hands roaming the chiseled body above her. Hands also roamed her slender form in familiar comfort. She moaned slightly into the kiss and sighed. They broke off for oxygen and looked into each other's eyes, gasping for breath. Katara smiled at the mysterious man and her breath caught when he smiled back at her, In that moment she knew she was in love with this man.

_He kissed her softly being timid and shy, but then they shared a kiss that made both there mouths dry._

_She looked in his eyes knowing he was the one, as well as she knew that there was a sun._

Katara suddenly felt an overwhelming need to be a part of this man, to be with this man in the most intament ways possible, to feel His body move in and out of her. She searched His eyes for a sign that he wanted her as well, what she saw there made her smile blissfully. A whirlpool full of want, need, and love. She kissed him tenderly and he deepened it. His hand found the back of her head and suddenly a tender kiss turned into one of full blown passion and need.

They kissed as if they could feel the others soul and heart through their mouths alone. Clothes went flying everywhere as they both craved more and more skin. Minutes later sweet whispers, moans, and whimpers could be heard.

_They locked together in a sweet lovers embrace, that made both there hearts quicken in pace._

They both finished with a chorus of light screams.

"Katara!"

"Z-Zuko!"

They collapsed around and entangled together. Katara looked into golden eyes filled with love. She returned the love with her Crystal blue eyes.

"Zuko, I-I love you, I just wish we could..." She turned her head away as tears came to her eyes. She felt a rough hand pull her chin towards him. He lay a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Katara, I...Love you so much I wish we could be together like this forever, but-but..." he trailed off, His eyes too being filled with tears.

Sobs were heard and they kissed while they cried. They kissed with passion and love, With desperate need and sadness.

_They kissed one last time with a passion so strong, for they both knew they would be separated at dawn._

Zuko and Katara fell asleep in each others arms. The sun rose over the hills and the world awoke. Katara opened tired eyes and groped for the warmth that had suddenly dissipated from her side. She opened her eyes fully in panic to realize hat Zuko was indeed gone. Tears came to her eyes as she frantically looked for any sign of him. She noticed letters in the soft earth near her head. She looked at the letters hesitantly.

_Katara, I'm so sorry, I love you more than anything else in the world. I wanted to be with you forever and ever, but we both know that is not possible. I will make it easier for you by leaving and never coming back, please don't search for me, if you were to find me I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to leave again. It is better this way, you will forget about me one day and you will get married and have children, please for me, be happy. Love, Zuko._

Katara felt the wetness on her cheeks before she realized she was crying, her tears hit the earth beside the note leaving little round black spots. She curled herself into a little naked ball and cried, she cried for the love she had lost, the life she could of had, the happiness that she would never have, and the unfairness of it all. She cried and cried until only racking sobs were left.

_She woke alone the next morning and began to cry, while she looked at the sky, as if to ask why? _

Katara screamed at the sky in her grief and anger. Aang and Sokka found her after she had collapsed from exhaustion. Hiccups escaped her chapped lips as she lay in the dirt beside the dreaded words, Sokka held his sister and asked repeatedly what was wrong, but she was un-responsive. Aang knelt by the both of them and spotted the note left. He got Sokka's attention and showed him the engraved writing. They both read and looked at the broken girl in Sokka's arms.

Would she ever be the same?

Zuko watched from the tree's and wept. He wept for everything Katara had wept for, he wept for his lost life. And he wept while he walked away because he knew for a fact that he and Katara would never be alright again. You are never alright after having a taste of heaven and having it ripped away from your grasp.

_They would never be alright, they would never again be together, neither one would really live without the other, every night they would sleep and have dreams of touches and kisses, and each morning they'd die as they lost each others faces._

_A/N: I was looking through my poems and found one I had wrote a long time ago called "Lovers Sad Tale" And suddenly I got this idea to make it into a Zutara fic...I think I'll just leave it as a one-shot...Idk what do you huys think? REVIEW!...please?_


	2. Lover Saddest Tale Part II

Lovers saddest tale: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the blasted poem. And the depression and breakdowns (does happy dance)

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Katara walked through the woods her mind not thinking, not breathing. She just walked, walked to keep herself from thinking, from remembering. Remembering the looks he gave her, remembering the smiles and the sensual touches. She registered the hot salty tears that now ran down her cheeks but did nothing to stop them. She was a walking corpse, no meaning, no life, yet she still lived on in a futile attempt not to die in sorrow and need.

_She wandered in her mind, desperate, in need._

_Need to be loved, to be held, need to live, need to die._

_Her heart ripped itself apart as she cried._

_She cried for her loss, she cried in despair._

_Her body moved but did not live._

Suddenly memories flashed through her vision. His face, his smile, his eyes. All of it passed i her mind. She fell to her knees as she could not hold herself up any longer. The tears came in a steady flow now. She felt her heart rip in painful tears. She felt her body react to the memories, she slowly tried to shut off her fragile mind to stop the pain. She tried to fend off the memories in a desperate attempt to keep her little sanity left intact. She screamed as she felt all of the flooding emotions, the sorrow, the pure pain of it all.

She told her mind one phrase over and over. "Just forget, just forget" It became a mantra and she repeated it dutifully to herself as she hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. Her whispers could be heard through the trees. One broken girls futile attempts to forget and pull away from the pain. Katara lay on the soft grass and began to fade. Her body lay intact, but her mind decided to go into a sort of hibernation. She breathed and continued to whisper. "Just forget." And forget she did.

And slowly all her memories of Zuko faded.

_Life was lost and she felt so gone, her soul cried in sadness._

_Sadness of the happiness she once felt, sadness for the fading memories of his smiling face._

_She slowly began to die as she felt her life slowly slip away._

Zuko wandered to the far lands, wandered over the hills and through the forests. He was a shadow among the land, a swift shadow that no one noticed and no one wanted to notice. This shadow that wafted an essence of pain. He never lingered, nor stopped to think. He moved on and on. His legs carried him and his heart slowly tried to eat his insides alive.

_He painfully lived with nothing but sorrow._

_Sorrow of loss, and sorrow of pain._

_He wandered in the night, he wandered through the rain, never to truly feel again, at least, not without her._

Zuko collapsed to his knees and grabbed to his head screaming. He screamed the pain away and he screamed in rage at himself, at his stupidity. He felt as if claws were scratching at the inside of his chest, as if his heart had grown teeth and was trying to eat it's way out of it's own wielder. He cried out as a very special attack was set out upon his weakening body. His shields were dropping one by one. He frantically tried to recall them, but it only brought down more in his panic. He clutched at his chest and gasped as more pain assaulted him, and like that all his shields were gone.

He saw her glittering blue eyes and her dazzling smile, he heard her laughter and felt her caresses. He felt the hot tears slide down his cheeks and did not care. He realized that all the memories had come, all the touches, the kisses, the secret looks, all of her, all of her! He grasped at his head in pain. He didn't want to remember, remember what he had forgotten. He cried fruitlessly as the memories, scents and sounds assaulted his senses, his very being. He cried in a desperate attempt at redemption of this hell on memory lane. He fell on his side in the grass and whispered one word before darkness consumed him.

"Katara."

_He felt no more but an ever growing need, a need to be loved and to be held once again._

_He felt his heart slowly fade as his memories began to melt into the darkness._

Zuko opened bleary eyes and gasped as he felt his heart ache, his mind sob, and his body cry out. He raced through his pains in seconds and a sob escaped his lips.

"Katara."

He dreaded saying the name, yet relished in the fact that he had. He got to his knees and smiled. A heartbroken smile. He was alive, alive and had had a revelation. His heart had been trying to tel him all along what he had only thought he knew. He would not, could not live without this girl of tinkling laughter, smiles, and sapphire eyes. He stood and wobbled slightly on unsteady legs. He turned back in the direction whence he came. He ran, ran like the hounds of hell bit at his heels. He ran because his and quite possibly Katara's life depended on it. He ran to her. He ran to her because he had absolutely no other options left. No more hiding, no more forgetting, he would live and so would she if it was the very last thing he did in this world, they would live and live together.

_He began to realize he had made a huge mistake._

_A mistake that could be reborn if he didn't act in haste._

A/N: Okay I got some requests to continue, and there shall be one more chapter in this trilogy. And no Katara is not dead, just slightly unharbouring her body...yeah...anyways some of yo are prob

ably wondering how much time has passed and where are Aang and Sokka? Well I see it as about two years passing, so that the emotions could build over time and they could have these awesomely intensely fun to write breakdowns...mwhahaah! I know I'm a bad person, anyways about Aang and Sokka...I really have no idea where they are...I just didn't see them in my minds eye( Haha Trelawney)


End file.
